


Coming Clean

by Silenton



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, One Shot, Pride, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenton/pseuds/Silenton
Summary: A kiss reminds Sean of home, and his best freakin' fighter.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading, I'd like to give a quick shoutout to the Fean Squad Discord server!! They're some of the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure of speaking with. If you want to join the server, PM me on my Tumblr page (mentioned below) and I can send you to where you can get a link!

At that moment, Sean felt like he was on top of the world. He  _ could not believe _ that he actually kissed Finn. Everything about it was magical. The softness of his lips. The way he smelled. The way he tasted. For the first time in a long while, Sean felt safe, like nothing in the world could hurt him. And long after he was done, he stood there still thinking about the moment he and Finn had shared. He thought about how everyone back in Seattle would feel about Finn. Dad, Eric, Ellery, Adam. And Lyla.

 

It was a normal Friday afternoon, nearing the end of the school year. Sean had decided to invite Lyla over, and thankfully, Esteban had allowed her to stay the night. The two of them sat up all night, talking about a myriad of things; from grades and teachers they swore had it in for them to final assignments and crushes. Lyla went on and on about one guy in her last class of the day, Sean nodding along.

“So, what about you?”

“Huh?” Sean’s gaze shot up quickly from his sketchbook to Lyla, sprawled across the beanbag chair in the corner of his room. She stared back at him, her chin in her hand.

“C’ mon, spill! Maybe  _ ‘Lyla the Love Witch’ _ can help out with your love troubles.” Sean let out a deep sigh, before shifting over to face Lyla.

“Well… there is  _ someone _ ,” he said, looking down to the floor, “they’re so sweet, and smart, and funny, and I just… I can’t look at them without feeling all weird and anxious inside.” Lyla sat up.

“What’s her name, maybe I can try to set the two of you up?” Sean felt a pit form in his stomach.

“The thing is…,”  continuing to look at the floor, “they’re… not a she. They’re a he.” Sean sat there for a quiet moment, before feeling the bed shift beside him. Turning his head, he felt Lyla wrapping her arms around him.

“Sean, that’s great! Do Daniel and your dad know?”

“Well, I don’t think Daniel would really care, so I haven’t told him. And Dad… if I’m being honest, I’m worried. He’s so… traditional, what if he doesn’t accept me, or something? What if he… like, throws my shit out on the lawn and kicks me out? What if he-” As tears began to form in his eyes, Lyla took Sean’s head into her hands, and turned it towards her.

“Sean, your dad is one of the coolest guys I’ve ever met. I’m sure that he’ll be fine with you liking dudes. I think you should just tell him, get it over with.” Sean sniffles, and wipes his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But I just… don’t feel ready to tell him yet.” Lyla stood up.

“That’s totally fine, dude. Tell him whenever you feel ready.” She plopped back down in the beanbag chair. “At least now we can talk about cute boys together.” Sean scoffs.

“Yeah, right.” The two laughed, letting all of his stress melt away, the weight lifting off of his shoulders.

  
Sean snapped out of his presence with the rising intensity of the music from the speaker. He looked around, still standing in the same wooded clearing. He could hear everyone in the distance, laughing and talking. Turning his head behind him he looked at Finn. Finn stared off into the distance, a smile on his face, deep in thought. Sean let out a small chuckle.  _ “Lyla would go completely nuts if she knew what I just did.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, writing this took much longer than I expected. I originally thought up the idea while being halfway through Ch. 2 of Ruins, and actually started the outline around that same time. However, I realized that Pride Month was fast approaching, so I decided to save it for this time of year instead!!  
> -  
> If you wanna keep in contact with me outside of AO3, follow my Tumblr, @apotofstu for all sorts of LiS2 related content, as well as other stuff. Also feel free to follow me on Instagram, @marcasshole for manic gay spamposting and crackheadery.


End file.
